Tsukage yami:the demon of Prophecy
by jinto of the forsaken stars
Summary: Minato gives in he couldn't do it he couldn't seal the kyuubi inside his new born daughter but when a women brings in a another baby….her baby. he outright refuses claiming that it's not fair….this is that child's story


Well how are ya? Well guess what? I have a Naruto challenge for all of you oc and self insert fans aren't you just excited?

Also what would you think about a Naruto sekerei crossover fic?

Here are the rules:

1. No god modding give your self one power if it's an oc than give it chakra and another special bloodline trait you can be super powerful but have at least one person be stronger than you/oc

2. If an oc IT HAS TO HAVE KYUUBI SEALED INSIDE him/her

HAS TO BE A GIRL!

BECOMES THE FIFTH HOKAGE AFTER MINATO DIES! MEANING SHE HAS TO LIVE

5. As for pairings you can pair youself/oc up with anyone you want. 4 girl limit.

6. You cannot pair hinata up with sasuke YOU JUST CAN'T!

7 you can bash who ever you want or don't bash any one your choice

can good or evil

Im actually doing this challenge as well it's an oc you probably know

OC: Tsukage yami

Race: Hellhound the strongest demon alive

Skills: weapons master, magic and soul forging (that will be explained later) Yoki (demon energy)

Summary: Minato gives in he couldn't do it he couldn't seal the kyuubi inside his new born daughter but when a women brings in a another baby….her baby. he outright refuses claiming that it's not fair….this is that child's story

Pairing: Tsukage x hina x kushi x femsasu x Kurenai

Side pairings :Naruko x Ino

Tsukage will replace sakura. meaning sakura will not show up! AT ALL!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTNNN NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Minato…the yellow flash…. The fourth hokage…father…was crying…he wanted to…..he had to he knew it but Kushina didn't have long to go she was dieing they both knew it. Minato looked over to his wife sweat streaming her face the effects from childbirth were to great along with the kyuubi getting free they needed to reseal it.

"Minato-kun what now?" Kushina asked her husband as she looked over at him and looking at the hour born Naruko in his arms.

"Kushina I can't do it…I can't seal the demon inside Naruko…I can't…." he said "may be if Naruko was a boy but the council they will do something I know they will" Minato relaxed as he heard something.

"my my my….what do we have here?" some asked as she walked out her body decked in all leather. Her body cover in a leather corset that held in her impressive double D bust. Leather pants that went to her knees. Her hair a darker red than Kushina's own and a black biker's leather jacket. In her hands was a bundle of blankets.

"I am Reign Yami and I would like for you to use my child" she said as Minato gasped and shook his head "sorry but we cant use your child the sealing wont work" he said hoping to dissuade the woman into doing this.

Reign laughed "you need not worry my child is old enough to bear it's power. He is an hour old and not human to begin with" she said as she showed her child.

Reign put the child in Kushina's arms smiling "I am not capable of raising him please take care of him" she said as she disappeared. Kushina blushed as she saw the baby black hair, peach colored skin, small fangs could be seen jutting slightly out of his small mouth. But what really got her attention were the wolf ears on the child's head and the bushy wolf tail that was wrapped around the baby's body. And a collar around his neck. The collars tag said Tsuakge yami.

Kushina smiled at him as Tsukage looked at her with a gaze that took her breath away his sharp beautifully shaded silver eyes locked on to Kushina's forest green and she smiled as she felt strength return to her. "thank you little Tsuka" she whispered. She looked at her husband who was watching this scene. "Minato-kun do the sealing…." she said as Minato wanted to argue but couldn't so he just nodded. "alright then" was his reply as he picked up Tsuka and left Kushina to go home with Naruko.

Minato looked at the baby in his arms and sighed as he looked sad. "im sorry little guy be sure to take care of my wife and your new sister okay?" he said playfully but was shocked as Tsuka smiled and gave a small twitch of the head as if nodding to him.

That night was soon filled with sadness and but the kyuubi was gone and Kushina had two children to raise. Kushina smiled as she collected the new Jinchurikki of Kyuubi Tsukage yami and headed home.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTMMMMMMMM

Time Skip 15 years later!

Tsukage jumped from house to house his goal set and no one was gonna stop him…..okay the ANBU following him might stop him. "shit!" he cursed as he looked back and sighed as he then took a sharp left and disappeared. The ANBU following him shook their heads and dispersed going to the little demon's known hiding places.

Tsukage laughed as he got away hopefully that was enough time to let his sister get away and hide properly after their prank. Tsuka grinned as he looked around and began to sneak to the academy. slipping through the window he managed to sneak in and sit down with a grin he looked over towards Sasuki one of his friends. The Uchiha female shook her head as she knew what happened. Those idiots painted the hokage monument! Oh Naruko and Tsuka were gonna get it during lunch.

Tsuka chuckled as he turned around expecting to see Iruka writing on the chalkboard only to see Mizuki sleeping…. Well that answered why he wasn't being yelled at. Tsuka's good feeling left as he saw Naruko and Iruka walked in. Naruko was pouting as she went to sit by her best friend Ino. "Now that is done Tsuka and Naruko will clean the Hokage monument" Iruka said as he woke up Mizuki. Who snorted and went back to glaring at Tsukage who stuck out his tongue.

Iruka cleared his throat as he went to the chalkboard. "Alright then shall we start the academy graduation test?" he asked with a kind smile.


End file.
